The Ice Koorime
by Vampiric Shadow of the Night
Summary: This is a IYYYH Xover. You get to vote for the pairing!
1. Imouto

Koenma POV

"Boton go get Hiei and bring him here"

"Right away sir"

I watched as the ferry girl went to go get Hiei. I know Milady told me not to tell Hiei but for his own good I must. No I have to I feel it is some how my duty but if she finds out I told him she'll kill me.

Flash Back

"You better not tell him about this Koenma"

"Bu…bu...But milady he deserve to know"

"No…he must not know I swear to kami that if you tell him…"

The threat was left in the air I knew that it was not good. I know why she doesn't want to tell but she still should or a least let me. But I know nothing would get through her.

"Good bye Koenma"

"Good bye…milady"

Flash Back

I watched as Boton came into my office with Hiei. I signaled for her to leave. 'Sigh' how am I going to explain this?

"Welcome Hiei please have a seat"

As I pointed to the chair I front of my desk I could see he was getting very suspicious.

"What do you want toddler"

I scrunched the nickname Yusuke give me boy did I hate it.

"Hiei I'm here to tell you about your sister"

"What about Yukina?"

"NO! Not her your younger sister"

"Explain"

'Sigh' I feel a headache coming on.

"When you were taken from Hina, your mother, by Ruri your mother was pregnant with your younger sister. Hina tried to keep your sister hidden when she was born but another villager found out and they took the baby away from your mother. The village then put the baby in a basket a throw her in the river. "

"Did Yukina know?"

"No Hina had a shack in the forest were she keep the baby so that the villagers only knew she had Yukina"

'Sigh' ok breathe Koenma just breathe"

"Continue"

"Well…While traveling down the river the basket went down a waterfall and washed up on shore. There a female kitsune found the baby still alive. For reason unknown to us the kitsune took the baby back to her den. The kitsune raised and trained your imouto with the rest of her kits. When she was about 5 the den was attack by bandits, the kitsune and but one of the cubs made it out alive. The bandits took your imouto and the kit with them"

"Who were the bandits?"

"They were the same ones you were with before you escaped. The bandits had attack the den a day after you left."

I watched as Hiei tensed for a second then I continued the story.

"The bandits taught her how to steal and fight. And since the kit didn't have a human form, the kit was keep as her pet"

I closed my eyes as I told the next part of the story.

"The Bandit often took turn molesting her when they didn't have whores or raided a village. And the leader…'sighs'…raped her when she was 9. He raped her a couple times after that. When she was 11 she wondered out of the cave they were staying in with the kit she name Nightmare and meet Shigure and he implanted the Jagan in her head like he did you. He taught her how to use it and she went back to the bandits. They didn't really notice she was missing since she was only gone for 3 days. When they noticed the Jagan on her head they got scared and tried to kill her but she tortured their minds and killed them. She and Nightmare wondered around in the west and was found by the King of Makai, Sesshomaru, and was taken in. She was trained in every type of weapon and perfected them all she was around 13 when she accomplished that. By then Lord Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her and adapted her as his daughter making her the heir even though she is a Koorime."

I could tell he was mad by the look on his face it was filed with a lot of emotions: hate, disbelief, but most of all anger.

Hiei POV

I tried to take in everything the toddler told me it was a real shocker I pretty much thought he was calling me on a mission not to tell me I have an imouto. I felt my own anger in the air and other emotion that I only get around Yukina when the goof touches her. I was about to call him a liar but one thing defiantly annoyed me.

"How do you know this?"

"She told me, but she told me not to tell you or Yukina, she is ashamed of herself a thinks she doesn't deserve to know you."

Kind of like how I feel, but there was one thing I had to ask.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is…Kagome"

AN: I apologize for the spelling mistakes.


	2. Mission: Protect?

I know these are not their real ages but they are in my story you got a problem with it then deal.

Ages:

Hiei & Yukina: 14

Kagome: 13

Kurama: 16

Sesshomaru: appears 26

Yusuke & Kuwabara: 15

Kagome POV

"MILADY!"

'Sigh'

"Yes Jaken?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you in his study…Milady you've done it this time, you're in so much trouble"

"Oh shut up, don't you think I know that?"

My voice was cold and like my fathers but it could never effect that dumb stinky told. Seriously I don't even have dad's sense of smell to know how bad Jaken stinks…'sigh'…it's a pity. While we were walking down to my father's study, I wondered if he was going to give me a lecture or ground me, I am 13 and he treats me like a child. When we arrived, Jaken knocked on dad's door.

"Come in"

As we walked through the door, I could feel father's anger and glare.

"Jaken you my leave"

His glare never left me as I sat on the couch next to his desk. As soon as the door closed and Jaken was 15 feet away, he went off on me.

"What in the HELL were you thinking Kagome! That was the stupidest stunt you have ever pulled! You could have been killed, ever since you heard of the legendary thief Youko Kurama you've been trying to be just like him!"

"But dad it wasn't like that I was just playing with the guy I was gonna return what I stole sooner or later"

"That's not the point, it was dangerous! You're a Princess, not a thief!"

"But it is boring being a Princess. I want to do something more pleasurable other than torturing Jaken"

I let my emotionless mask slip to give him my famous puppy dog eyes reserved just for him.

"Fine than, I will arrange that you have a vacation in Ningenkai"

I put my mask back on, something was wrong; there was amusement in his voice.

"What's the catch?"

"The Reikai Tantei will have put together a team to protect you"

"W-WHAT!"

In Reikai

With Hiei still there thinking about the news that Koenma told him, Koenma sent Boton off for the rest of the team. When the rest of the team arrived in Koenma's office, he began to talk.

"Today you will have your toughest mission and VERY important", Koenma said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, yeah we fought the strongest demons out there how is this mission different", Yusuke said.

"You have to protect the princess of Makai while she's in Ningenkai or we will all die", Koenma said, "Any questions?"

Hiei was shocked that he would soon meet his imouto and Youko, inside of Kurama, was happy that he would meet the Princess.

Kurama POV

Youko went off when Koenma told us that we would have to protect the princess of Makai. I myself was curious as to what she was like and looked like. They say that she was like her father, cold and deadly but no one has ever seen her because Lord Sesshomaru locks her up in the castle and when she does go out she always has on a different disguise. When I turned to see how the team was taking it, I was surprised and a little curious. Yusuke had a mad look on his face, Kurabara was the same, but Hiei looked shocked and did not have his mask on. I could not help but feel he had a connection to the mission and Youko did not help with my curiosity.

_I wonder what is with Hiei_

**I do not know Youko**

_Well, find out!_

I was really starting to get a headache. Nevertheless, I wondered…does Hiei know the Princess of Makai?


	3. Hiei

'I wonder what she's like. Is she like what the rumors say?' Hiei thought.

Man I cannot believe we have to baby-sit when I can be on a date with Keiko.

A Portal opens up in the room and the Princess and Lord Sesshomaru step out

"Dad I don't need any dumb detectives watching over me!"

"It has already been decided you have no say in it. NOW BE QUIET!"

"Dad are you in heat?"

"…...NO! I am no female!" Sesshomaru

Yusuke POV

What in the hell…that's the Princess?

"Yo baby, this the chick were supposed to baby-sit?" I asked Koenma.

Koenma POV

'Sighs'

What a nice start the Princess will surly kill him if her father doesn't.

Kagome POV

"I am no chick you jerk! My name is KAGOME not CHICK or are you too retarded to say my name"

Damn that boy, how dare he call me a chick I am a demon not a baby chicken. Does he honestly think I want him to watch over me? Hell no, I don't, is the answer. Wait what's that energy signature.

Author POV

As Kagome looks around the room, she spots Hiei and freaks out in her mind.

'DAMN!' Kagome thought.

Kagome POV

'Oh my Kami what am I going to do!!'

'What if he recognizes that my energy signature is almost the same as his?'

'Or my aura?'

Hiei POV

'So that's my younger sister'

'…she's very pretty like Yukina'

Author POV

Sesshomaru started to tell Koenma about all the things that Kagome was supposed to stay away from in fact he made a list of it and since Koenma did not seem to be following along Sesshomaru handed Koenma the list.

**Things Kagome has to stay away from and the conceqses if not followed**

Boys

( I'll kill you )

Porno

( I'll kill you )

Chocolate

( I'll kill you )

Candy

( I'll kill you )

Ice Cream

( I'll kill you )

Cake

( I'll kill you )

Human Boys

( I'll kill you )

Demon Boys

( I'll kill you )

Anything that has a boy PART

( I'll kill you )

Schools

( I'll kill you )

Koenma's hands were shaking by the time he was finish reading the note that Sesshomaru had handed him.

"My lord?" Koenma asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said looking down at Koenma.

"Why schools?"Koenma asked trying not to meet with Sesshomaru's eyes.

"She could meet boys there," Sesshomaru answered in a "duh" kind of voice.

Everyone in the room almost fainted at that. The detectives looked around nervouly at each other.

'Were boys...'

Was the thought that flew through their minds. And also they all knew boys were every where but no one wanted to tell Sesshomaru that.


	4. Don't Kill Me!

Author Note: You might hate me for this but I believe I must do this. I will not be updating this story anytime soon. I'm very sorry but I have no idea what I'm going to do next and I plan to start another story while trying to finish up Old Friends. If you have any ideas on what should happen next please e-mail me.


End file.
